


Springtime in Nebraska

by orphan_account



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Aimless fluff, Can you tell the author has only a vague idea of how courthouse weddings work?, Courthouse wedding, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Fluff without Plot, M/M, No Angst, Post-Episode: s03e13 The Wrath of the Lamb, Semi-dark Will Graham, Wedding Fluff, murder husbands becoming husbands, nonexplicit mentions of murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-20 01:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18982267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: And so they had found themselves in Greenville Nebraska a serial killing couple on an unexpected detour to get a marriage license.Or: Will and Hannibal are on the run. Hannibal gets an idea.





	Springtime in Nebraska

**Author's Note:**

> Showing up to fandoms three years late? Sounds like a plan.
> 
> I needed to write something happy and mindless. This is what happened.

“This could go wrong really fucking fast.” Will warns as they drive down Main Street, its picturesque painted storefronts and clusters of happy families strolling along paved sidewalks the very embodiment of small town America. 

  
  
  


“You’ve already made your position quite clear my love.” Hannibal rolls down the window to wave at a rosy cheeked young woman who’s sitting beside a hand painted sign advertising freshly squeezed lemonade. 

  
  
  


“I just wanted to say it. One more time. For the record.” Will grins. 

  
  
  


“Everything is going to be fine.” Hannibal reassures him as they pull into an empty parking spot. He shifts gears and grabs a stuffed messenger bag from the crowded floorboard.

  
  
  


“You don’t think we’re tempting the fates too much? Making a mockery of all the generosity they’ve given us for the past ten months with our reckless behavior?” 

  
  
  


“ _ Reckless _ ? My dear Will I assure you I have thought this through quite carefully. Our case has largely faded from the public consciousness back home in New England. Even I’m not enough of a narcissist to think many of the people in this podunk prairie knew of us in the first place.” Hannibal climbs down from the truck and walks to the passenger side extending an arm for Will. “Don’t worry Will. The fates will continue to smile upon us.”

  
  
  


“And here I thought your narcissism had no bounds.” Will teases accepting the hand. “If we get ourselves locked up because of this it will be-”

  
  
  


“Fittingly romantic?” Hannibal finishes. 

  
  
  


“I was going to say pathetic.” 

  
  
  


“Ah but Will think of the look on Jack Crawford’s face when he hears of this. How angry he will be that we were so close, and so unbothered by all his searching.” They join the flow of foot traffic on the sidewalk, keeping pace with an older couple balancing cardboard boxes full of groceries. 

  
  
  


“And  _ how _ exactly is Jack going to find out?” 

  
  
  


“We’ll send him a wedding announcement of course! And one for Bedelia. She will be jealous to learn she has properly been dethroned from her title of Bluebeard’s last wife. It was a title she invented entirely on her own but she was proud of it nonetheless.” Hannibal laughs. “I would love to have one made for Doctor Bloom and her wife as well only I’m not sure what the etiquette is for asking Jack to pass it along.” 

  
  
  


“Do they think they have shops for that here?” Will wonders as they pass a drugstore that looks like it’s popped straight out of the 1950’s.

  
  
  


“I was thinking handmade.” Hannibal drags him towards the lemonade stand they’d seen from the car.

  
  
  


“Two glasses?” The young woman beams.  Holding out tall cups filled with half lemons and ice cubes.

  
  
  


Will accepts the glass of lemonade and takes a swig before giving the vendor an enthusiastic thumbs up. 

  
  
  


“That’ll be four fifty. You two new in town?” She holds out her hand for the cash.

  
  
  


Hannibal rifles through his pockets and comes up with a folded five dollar bill. “Just passing through. Do you happen to know the direction of the courthouse?” 

  
  
  


“It’s a block or so over. First building on the left!” Will thanks her and they go on their way again sipping slightly sour lemonade until they’re standing in front of a unsuspecting brick building. The county courthouse.

  
  
  


This morning they had been driving on some backcountry road alongside the Nebraskan cornfields conversing about the future, as they so often did. In the background the soft hum of a local bible talk show preached about hellfire.  Will and Hannibal had a flight in two days from Lincoln with a layover in Vancouver Canada. From there Tokyo, then on to Osaka. 

  
  
  


It was the first time they would be lingering somewhere more than a couple nights. After the fall Will thought they would hunker down but Hannibal had explained that was what would be expected of them. That they’d be found quickly once the roadblocks went up. Living in hiding was barely living at all and besides what was the gift of freedom if it was not put to good use. Instead they’d taken what was necessary from Bedelia and sailed to Argentina on Will’s boat.

  
  
  


Mostly, they spent the time on the boat reacclimating to each other’s company. Both men stood on equal ground, perhaps for the first time since they’d known each other. They spent lazy mornings in the cabin reading and quiet evenings watching the stars. On the afternoons they’d laid on the deck, pleasantly sun drunk, and talked of all that had been missed in the past three years. Will had enjoyed Hannibal excitedly touring him around Chilean city centers and freshwater lagoons. He hadn’t enjoyed the persistent sunburn on the tip of his nose that had stuck with him throughout the first month of travel together. 

  
  
  


On the boat they had slept in the same bed but the rooms Hannibal ordered in South America were always doubles. It had felt strangely foreign to Will, sleeping apart even though a month ago they were separated by two inch thick plexiglass at the very least. For all his discomfort he hadn’t found his way into Hannibal’s bed until a night spent in Lima a little less than six weeks after the fall.

  
  
  


Will had awoken from a nightmare of capture where Jack had insisted they be taken into separate facilities. He had thrown back the sheets, ignoring Hannibal’s protests at the influx of cold hotel room air and crawled into laid the bed awkwardly angling himself as close to Hannibal as he could without directly touching him. Hannibal had sighed, presumably still half asleep, and pulled Will in close. They’d shared their first real kiss that night, wonderful until Hannibal opened his mouth to scold Will for taking so long. He flipped him off and stormed to the kitchen for a drink and Hannibal followed him after a while, hanging in the doorway like a kicked puppy. 

  
  
  


“I’m sorry Will.” He remembers Hannibal saying after several moments spent in silence. “I would have done it myself the night we fell and every night since. I wanted to let you choose to set the pace for once after all I’ve chosen for you. It was unfair of me to mock you for setting it.” 

  
  
  


“You gave me all the time I needed.” Will frowned. “I don’t need anymore apart from you. Especially when we could be taken in at any moment.” 

  
  
  


“Are you suggesting that I’m not clever enough to keep us safe?” Hannibal snorts and the mood lightens. “Remember that I only let myself be brought to trial because of  _ you _ .” 

  
  
  


“I remember. Which makes you extremely codependent as well as a total drama queen.” Will teased.

  
  
  


“I prefer to think of it as a grand gesture of my affections for you but I suppose  _ dramatic _ sums it up. We are here together now. And free. Which is more than I could have asked for.” Hannibal walked to him wrapping an arm around his waist. “I am glad I don’t have to wait anymore Will.”  He had carefully pushed aside the bottle of gin Will had been drinking from and lifted him onto the kitchen counter. 

  
  
  


“Me too.” Will had whispered in between new  kisses.

  
  
  


They didn’t seek out killing as they traveled. But bodies began to pile once they’d crossed the sea into Eastern Europe anyways. Hannibal insisted he wasn’t driven by any  compulsion, only curiosity. That if Will told him to stop he could. Instead Will had restricted them to the scumbags who frequented seedy nightclubs. Human traffickers and old men who slipped drugs into drinks of careless college students. Hannibal had agreed, no tableaus for now, just throats cut on crowded dance floors. Will feels no guilt for the men and women they dispose of. He knows can still see their perspective if he chooses too. And sometimes he does. They have lives and wants and even families. Will chooses to think of the possible victims instead, all the misery that has been avoided because of what he and Hannibal do. Whether it’s a necessary evil or just a rationalization of an undeniably immoral act Will doesn’t know. In the end it doesn’t really matter. Hannibal often tells him he has never been more content. Will agrees.

  
  
  


The men continued on through Europe for months entirely avoiding Italy, even Hannibal thought traveling to Florence was too risky. A month ago they found themselves back in the United States road tripping in a pickup stolen from a victim. Will didn’t mind living out of hotel rooms, in the same three pairs of jeans and crusty flannels but he could tell Hannibal missed the luxury, especially his custom tailored suits, which wouldn’t have been very practical for long car rides with half working AC. One early Spring evening they had decided it had been long enough. They would stay one place, at least for a few months. Get a taste of domestic life together. 

  
  
  


Hannibal had bought a beautiful home in Raku Hoku, the northern ward of Kyoto, and planned to settle in just in time for the arrival of the cherry blossoms. He rambled on about the famous festivals, and how to spot which of the vendors on the lawn were authentic versus which had modified their cuisine to fit the likings of picky western tourists, and how to find the best Sake, and the history of the Geisha district. Will listened attentively and waited for a pause. 

  
  
  


“And what dog will we have dear? A Shiba Inu or a Japanese Spitz?”

  
  
  


“On about the dog again Will?” Hannibal had groaned. 

  
  
  


“Hannibal. It’s one step closer to the perfect American family.  A car, a large house in the suburbs, a husband and man's best friend. I need a dog Hannibal. Every day a small part of my soul dies because I don’t have one.” 

  
  
  


“Are you sure it’s not because of all the murders we’ve been committing as of late?” Hannibal had joked. 

  
  
  


“No it’s definitely the dog.” 

  
  
  


“You’ll have the dog Will. I wouldn’t like to see what would happen if I deny you that. When are you planning on making me the husband?” 

  
  
  


“Whenever we find a suitable venue in Japan.” Will had countered.  “You’ll want a fancy ceremony that you can fully cater and about fifteen hundred new friend guests to show me off too. That will take time.” 

  
  
  


“It isn’t legal in Japan.” Hannibal laughed.

  
  
  


“Well shit. Guess we’ll have to wait then.” Will stared out the dirty passenger side window and into the cornfield.

  
  
  


“Regardless you aren’t far off what I would like. I want to wed you on the altar of the Norman Chapel in Palermo. Surrounded by white roses and azaleas. I would have the cake ordered though, triple decker buttercream with sugar pearls since it’s your favorite.  I need to work on my cake baking skills before I attempt something of that scale myself.” Hannibal took one hand off the steering wheel to ruffle Wills hair. 

  
  
  


He smiled. “You’re such a cliche Doctor Lecter. It’s disgusting.”

  
  
  


“Do you want to know something even cornier?” I’d marry you anywhere.” Hannibal admits. 

  
  
  


Will laughs and points to an roadside board advertising Mary and Joe’s “world famous” cheese burgers. “How about there?” 

  
  
  


“Right in the kitchen among all the grease fryers.”  He signaled a turn and Will looked over at him confused. 

  
  
  


“Why are we getting off here I thought we were stopping for dinner in Bellevue?” He questioned searching the road. 

  
  
  


“Let’s do it now.” Hannibal said quietly.

  
  
  


“Do what?” 

  
  
  


“Get married.” Hannibal shrugged. 

  
  
  


“In the kitchen of that diner?” 

  
  
  


“In a  _ courthouse _ dear Will. There is no reason why we can not. Besides there won’t be a possibility for spur of the moment decisions once we leave North America again.” 

  
  
  


“We’re gonna have to give the clerk our real names if you want this legitimate. Seems very risky for two wanted men.” Will points out.  

  
  
  


“So you’re willing then?” 

  
  
  


“This way I can’t be forced to testify against you if we are caught. Don’t fool yourself. It’s only practical.” Will joked. “On a serious note though, your fault if we get arrested because of this.

  
  
  


And so they had found themselves in Greenville Nebraska a serial killing couple on an unexpected detour to get a marriage license. 

  
  


A metal bell jingles as they open the door to the courthouse. Hannibal holds it open so Will can walk inside. No metal detectors. The lobby is shabby, its peeling floral wallpaper and mismatched waiting chairs suggesting it’s definitely seen better days. The man slumped  behind the front desk glances up from his sudoku book as they come in. So does the police officer stretched out in a too small folding chair.

  
  
  


“Good afternoon officer.” Hannibal greets the policeman, his voice perfectly amiable. His person suit is as pleasant all always, and just as jarring. 

  
  
  


Will sits as they wait for a sharply dressed business woman to finish giving the man up front what sounds like the latest of many lectures. Hannibal is a few seats down still chatting up the policeman. At one point he looks over and gives Will a self assured smirk like he’s trying to prove he’s still got his talents. 

  
  
  


“Can I help you?” The man drawls after the business woman stalks away her high heels clicking against the abused linoleum.  

  
  
  


“I’m here to get a married.” Will stands up and walks to the desk. 

  
  
  
  


“Ah.” He looks at Hannibal, who’s saying goodbye to the officer. “Legally speaking we don’t need a witness but you’re welcome to watch his ceremony if you prefer. Where’s the bride?” Hannibal looks confused before his face shifts back into unbothered nonchalance. 

  
  
  


“I think there’s been a misunderstanding. We are here to obtain a license together.” The police officer raises an eyebrow but the man at the front desk looks unfazed.

  
  
  


“Alright then. I’ll page the clerk.” The man behind the front desk yawns inching his rolling chair towards a speaker. 

  
  
  


“Bill Fields to the front desk.” His voice crackles over the intercom system. Hannibal says his goodbyes to the officer and joins Will by the desk squeezing his hand comfortingly. A tiny man with ruffled red hair and a light blue paisley tie comes careening into the waiting area so fast it’s more than a little comical.

  
  
  


“Hey folks!” He says. “What are my orders Terry?.” 

  
  
  


“These men would like a marriage license and a ceremony.” Terry tells him his face re-buried in his sudoku. 

  
  
  


“Sure thing! Follow me to my office. We’ll draw up the papers there and then we can do the ceremony wherever you’d like!” They follow the overexcited clerk to his office a small closet like room at the back of the building and sit in the cushioned arm chairs he’s placed in front of his desk. 

  
  


“Sorry if I seem a little bouncy. It’s my first week and I’m just so happy to be here!” 

  
  
  


“I have to tell you, I love the tie.” Hannibal praises once they’re comfortably seated. 

  
  
  


_ “Thank _ you! Terry is always teasing me for it but I like to dress snappy.  Even if the job doesn’t call for it.” Bill grins flicking a piece of lint off of his rumpled suit jacket. “I don’t mean to be rude but what brings you two to Greenville? We’re not exactly a vacation destination.” 

  
  
  


“You’re not rude at all.” Will reassures him looking around his office at the man’s odd mix of kitten motivational posters. 

  
  
  


“My fiancé and I were talking of weddings as we drove along and we realized we simply could not wait any longer.” Hannibal explains. “Got off at the next exit we saw. Which happened to be your lovely Greenville.”

  
  
  


“How  _ romantic _ !” Bill gushes as he types on a keyboard that looks like it hasn’t been replaced for decades. “You won’t have to wait much longer if this damn tech will work.” He gives the computer a shake and the screen lights up.

  
  
  


“Are you residents of the great state of Nebraska?” Bill hands them a questionnaire.

  
  
  


“Unfortunately we are not.” Hannibal answers as Will begins his side of the form. 

  
  
  


It’s strange, filling out real names and information after a year of fudging. They work in tandem, Wills sections in print Hannibal's in his signature cursive scrawl. Bill sits waiting, tapping a ballpoint pen on the edge of his desk. When Will hands over the form and there’s a long pause as Bill reads it, his eyes widening.

  
  
  


“ _ Shit _ ” Will curses under his breath sure they’ve been caught. Then Bill chuckles.

  
  
  


“Count Hannibal Lecter VIII of Lithuania. That’s a doozy!  A European count and a American man from Virginia. I’d love to know how you two met!” Bill checks over the rest of the application before placing it on a filing cabinet. 

  
  
  


“It’s quite an entertaining story. If only we had the time.” Hannibal laments. “Here are our passports and driver's licenses for the identification.” 

  
  
  


“Noted. I’m supposed to require birth certificates but I know you two didn’t have this planned so I’ll bend the rules a little.” Bill winks. 

  
  
  


“Thank you for being so accommodating.” Hannibal smiles.

  
  
  


“I try my best! Now. We could go see if the judge is busy and have you two married in the courtroom proper, or we could just finish this business here and have you on your way a bit. I’m a registered officiant as of two days ago!”

  
  
  


Will thinks about the added risk of telling their real names to more people and decides. “Here is just fine.” 

  
  
  


“Alright!” Bill cracks his knuckles. “The ceremonies super simple and then I’ll have you two sign the certificate. That’s one plus side to a small town wedding. Big cities there’d be all this waiting and fuss. Just between us  I think you two made the right choice.” 

  
  
  


“It appears we did.” Will agrees. Bill pulls a laminated script from his desk drawer. 

  
  
  


“Do you each enter this marriage of your own free will, free of any reason why you should not be joined?” Bill begins 

  
  
  


“We do.” They answer.

  
  
  
  


“Then do you Hannibal, take William to be your lawfully wedded husband?  Do you promise in you will love, honor, cherish and comfort him in good times and bad as long as you live?”

  
  
  


“Of course. And Will knows that I always keep my promises.” Hannibal winks. 

  
  
  


“And do you William take Hannibal to be your lawfully wedded husband?  Do you promise in the you will love, honor, cherish and comfort him in good times and bad, forevermore?

  
  
  


Will looks over at Hannibal waiting expectantly in the armchair next to him and has a moment of quiet disbelief  that is happening. When they had stood on top of the cliff holding tightly to each other drenched in the blood of the dragon lying dead at their feet Will couldn’t have imagined a timeline that could lead to them sitting in a dingy clerk's office saying marriage vows. It’s a good outcome. 

  
  
  


“I do.” He finally answers and Bill clears his throat before continuing.

  
  
  


“Then by the power vested in me by the state of Nebraska I hereby declare you legally wed!” Hannibal and Will share a quick kiss, which feels a little invaded as Bill looks eagerly on.

  
  


The rest of the visit passes in a blur. Bill leaves them to print a copy of the marriage certificate and the second he is gone Hannibal breaks down laughing. 

  
  
  


“The look on your face dear Will! You thought we were done for. I could barely contain myself.” Hannibal stands and presses a kiss into Will’s hair. 

  
  
  


“It wasn’t fucking funny! I’ve been ready for a fight since we walked in.” 

  
  
  


“As have I. But a fight was not needed mylimasis.” He comforts him. “We are still together. We are still safe.”  “And Mr. Fields was the epitome of small town hospitality.” 

  
  
  


“He was.” Will frowns. “Shame that he’ll be mercilessly interrogated for every little detail about us once we brag to Jack. Poor Bill.”

  
  
  


“Poor Bill.” Hannibal agrees. “He’ll be much more careful about bending the rules for strange out of town men next time.”

  
  
  


Bill returns with the certificate and they sign it with a fancy pen that Hannibal pockets when the man looks the other direction. They go on their way emerging out of the courthouse into the light spring breeze. 

  
  
  


“Do you feel any different?” Hannibal wonders as they stroll back along the sidewalk. 

  
  
  
  


“Honestly? Not really.” Will admits.

  
  
  
  


“It isn’t as if any government employee could truly officiate our bond. I belonged to you long before we had a paper to prove it.” Hannibal replies waving said certificate. 

  
  
  


“And I to you.” 

  
  
  


They end up walking through town, strolling in and out of sleepy family owned businesses buying strange knick knacks to furnish the house in Kyoto. At a stationary shop Hannibal spends a ridiculous amount of money fancy envelopes and paper for the announcements. Later they get takeout from Mary and Joe's and eat the slightly overdone burgers in the gazebo of the town's public park.

  
  
  


“Are these really of so high quality to be called world famous?” Hannibal takes a small nibble of the sesame bun. 

  
  
  


“Nowhere near as good as yours.” 

  
  
  


The sun slips lower into the sky and soon they move unto the grass Hannibal absentmindedly tracing soft circles on Will’s thigh. 

  
  
  


“Significant ceremony or not I will greatly enjoy calling you my husband.” Hannibal breaks their companionable silence. “My lovely  _ husband _ Will.” He tries. “Yes. That is nice.” Something flickers over his face and he stands suddenly walking to retrieve the messenger bag that was left at the gazebo benches. Will’s about to go after him when he turns around with a small pouch in hand. 

  
  
  


“I have been saving these for some time. Primarily in case we needed to lower suspicions by playing house.” Will holds out a palm and Hannibal gives him two rings. “They’re lightweight but authentic of course.” He slips Wills unto his ring finger before sliding on his own and Will entwines their fingers marveling at the difference of metal touching metal. 

  
  
  


“Now _this_ does feel changed.” He runs a hand across Hannibal’s face, thanking him wordlessly. 

  
  
  


“I will buy you a gaudy diamond as well. Expensive as you wish.” Hannibal offers. 

  
  
  


“No. This is perfect. Just as meaningful.” They walk together towards the warm glow of the street lamps on mainstreet. 

  
  
  


“I am so glad you like it. Truly. But Will? One day I will have my spectacle in Palermo. If you allow me.” Hannibal asks as they reach the truck. 

  
  
  


“We’ll talk about it once I have my dog.” Will counters, and they drive away. 

  
  
  


_ Just married! _

 

_ It is our pleasure to announce our status as newlyweds. We hope you can forgive our slight at not extending an invitation to the ceremony, under the extraneous circumstances we thought it best to remain private. It was nothing elaborate only a simple soulemation of our mutual affections. It is also our wish that should you find the officiant, he should not be punished for his good natured naïveté. Best of wishes, and hope that you are well. _

 

_ -Will and Hannibal Lecter-Graham _

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated :))


End file.
